Miraculous Soul
by Josie is Spades
Summary: Demon AU. Marinette grows up thinking she's an ordinary human girl. One day, by a twist of fate, she ends up with a prince demon familiar named Chat Noir. Her world gets turned upside down, when she has to go to a wizard school, and learn how to be magically in sync with Chat. She thinks that Chat wants her soul, but he only wants her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, the idea was inspired by this anime called Zero no tsukaima, but the plot is mine:}**

 **I welcome you guys to my story! Beware, ur in for a scare, I'm kidding… maybe not. I would love to hear what you guys think, I don't bite, no pun intended. Enjoy!**

" _On a wizard's seventeenth birthday, a wizard shall be destined to a familiar demon. The demon would forever be bound to their wizard, until the day their wizard dies. They would protect them, guide them, and would hold a special kind of love for them. It is not uncommon for a demon to fall in love with their wizard, particularly if their wizard is the demon's Miraculous Chosen. They're basically the missing puzzle piece, the key to their heart, to make them feel complete. However, it's extremely rare, but still possible. Until, this century, that is. A star-crossed story that turned itself into a legendary tale. A tale about a girl, a human girl no less, who became destined to a prince demon and was now his Miraculous Chosen. They were known as the miraculous legends. I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start to very beginning to how it all began…''_

 _Wrote by: The Miraculous Master_

 _Introduction_

 _XXX_

 _Prologue_

XXX

Yesterday was my birthday, but I didn't particularly care for the age I have now become. I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, am now seven-teen-years old, one year closer of becoming an adult. When I would turn eighteen, I shall celebrate it at my favorite Chinese restaurant and rely on a fortune cookie that I would receive there. My future for me was blank as a book with no print. I needed a salient quote to guide me to my future. Fashion always glittered in my mind like a twinkling star. As long as I could remember, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer. I liked how I could weave something through my needle and thread, and turn it into something miraculous. Like how Rumpelstiltskin made straw into gold through his spinning wheel. My heart was set on being a fashion designer, so it would be silly of me not to pursue that for my future.

Something I couldn't explain nagged at me in the back of my mind. I was waiting for something, something to fiddle with my life like it was a yo-yo all over again. My best friend, Alya Cesaire, disappeared from the ends of the Earth. I may be a little dramatic here, but it's kinda of the truth. After Alya's seventeenth birthday, she dropped out of school and her maman told me that she was accepted to a school outside the country. I knew my friend, we've been friends since the eighth grade, she would tell me something important about her schooling in another country!

Alya portrayed herself as assertive and no bullshit, she would tell me about things before she could articulate it to herself further. Alya spoke her mind and never really bottled her emotions up. She spoke loud and proud, no matter if it should be said out loud or not. A part of me admired and envied that aspect of her. I kept everything in, I was tongue-tied to stick up for myself, and very self-conscious. Now, she was gone, and I really had no one else to give me an encouraging push to be my true self. The realization of this made me awfully alone and sad.

I looked up at the moon, I freaked a bit, at how it was shadowed like a prowling spider. I hurried my strides to get home, trying not to spook myself out more. My parents gave me a lot of Eros for my birthday, so I didn't hesitate to head to my favorite store for aspiring fashion designers. I must have been in there longer than I thought because it was now nighttime. I whistled a tune, to calm my nerves, hating how the streets of Paris was quiet as the dead for some reason. Okay, I so shouldn't have compared it to the dead, it made my heart beat a lot faster.

My body felt a presence behind me. I bit my lip, continuing with my fast pace, but it seemed to encourage my prowler to walk faster as well. I stopped before I vigorously hit my supposed stalker's face with my shopping bag. I heard a grunt, a sound of cane dropping, and a bone cracking. My eyes widened at the old man on the sidewalk. In a lot of pan, who seemed to have held a lot of boxes, given to that the closed boxes laid everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry, sir. Please let me help you," I said frantically as I neatly stacked his peculiar boxes.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have startled you like that. I just really needed help carrying these boxes, since my bones ain't like they used to be," The old man chuckled humorously while I helped him up gently.

"You could have asked me, I wouldn't have mind," I replied with politeness.

"My fault again, I was sort out of breath…" He wheezed out before he coughed out blood.

"Oh my goodness, do you need to see a doctor, sir?!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"No, dear, this is just what happens when you become as old as me. Could you be so kind by helping me carry these boxes to my shop? I promise, it's just down the corner," He sincerely said with a tinge of hope.

I couldn't say no to this poor old man. I always tried to help my elders, it was a forced habit that never died. I quickly messaged my mom on my phone about making a quick detour before coming home. Also, I quickly checked I had the pepper spray in my purse, just in case this man tried to pull any monkey business.

I nodded my head as I followed right behind him.

 **666**

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of store do you own?" I questioned casually as we walked inside his darken shop.

"I'm a fortune teller, my dear!" He proclaimed proudly as the lights flicked on by itself.

"Woah…" I said in astonishment while I settled the heavy boxes on the counter.

The shelves held pretty color bottles, charms, and withered books. The walls bled, they weren't actually bleeding, but it was red as the fires of Hell. What made me a little uneasy was the eerie paintings that dotted the walls. I hated being looked at, I knew they're just paintings, but it felt like they could look right through my soul and wanted to claim it as their own. Not daring to look them in the eyes any longer, my eyes began to wander to the back, where a curtain blocked it for an easy entrance. I felt extreme curiousness to what laid behind the curtain.

"Do you want your fortune read, no charge for your kind gesture?" He persuaded, which was oh so tempting.

"I don't know, it's already late as it is…" I pondered as I bit my lip in contemplation.

"Hallowes' Eve shall approach thee soon, why not humor yourself for a little fun?" He asked cryptically.

"Okay…" I said in defeat, but deep down, I was highly intrigued.

He went in first, then he beckoned me to enter, in a chilling voice. I raised my eyebrow a bit when he no longer wore a red Hawaiian shirt. In place, he wore a black robe, and he rubbed his beard like Dumbledore from Harry Potter.

"I, the great Master Fu, shall tell thee your future. Come sit, my child, your destiny awaits," I obliged before I sat behind the crystal ball.

"Give thee, your palms, it shall unravel yourself," I hesitantly gave him my hands as he observed my palms.

"By Gods, I have never seen these markings on a human before," Master Fu. mumbled to himself, but I was available to pick up his gibberish.

"Pardon?" I piqued in confusion, almost swooning that ordinary me had special palms.

"You see this, child, your right palm has lines formed into a ladybug," My eyes widened when he was indeed right. I never noticed, but when I saw it through this angel, I could see a small ladybug.

"What does that mean?" I asked when I felt the room a little suffocating.

"I apologize, the demons in here, tend to suffocate the room," He muttered under his breath, which made my heart quicken in fright.

"It means you're a lucky charm, you bring light to people's inner demons, and that there's always a light at the end of the tunnel," Master Fu. answered, "But you also attract the darkness, and you shall soon be attracted to someone who is the darkness…" He finished with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand. I always try to look the good in people, true, even if it's quite hard sometimes. However, I'm no one's lucky charm, I'm clumsy with a capital C!" I exclaimed with frustration.

"You are a lucky charm, Marinette, in more ways than one," He argued with a hint of mischievousness.

"Hold on, how do you know my name?" I asked as I slowly sat myself up.

"I've known you for a long time, Marinette, it was fated for you to come upon my shop. You're a lost soul, something is missing in your life, and I know you want someone to push yourself further." His words threw me because it was like he knew me at the back of his hand.

"Who are you, really!" I asked defiantly, despite the turmoil of fear inside me.

"I'll explain everything, I just need you to open this box for me," Mr. Fu. answered as he pulled out an ancient box.

"And if I don't…" I replied hotly.

"Well, then you'll never know of what your friend Alya discovered in there," Okay, that caught my interest.

I opened the box and frowned at what I saw. A yin and yang symbol stood in the middle, there was gibberish writing around it, and I think it was written in Latin. I cursed for only knowing English and a little bit of Chinese. I poked my finger when I touched the yin and yang symbol. My blood circulated around the symbol before it disappeared. My eyes widened when the words translated into French. I took a deep breath and found myself reading out loud:

"I call thee forward my familiar, who settles at the bottoms of Hell

Join me by my side, I am not afraid of you,

Let's do a good deed, you may not take my soul, Chat Noir,"

I shivered at the name from the tip of my tongue, then I was blinded by a radiant light, and stood dumbfounded. The yin and yang symbol opened, revealing a ring, which made made me observe the texture.

"Are you my wizard, my purrincess?" Someone asked, earning me to squeak like a mouse.

I turned and faced a man who was indeed not human. He reminded of me of a cat demon. He had cat ears, with a black tail, and his eyes were red. What shocked me was that he literally got down on one knee; he put his claw hand in mine, and kissed them with the tip of his lips.

"I promise to protect thee, as your familiar. You have my word, my lady," I think I'm going to faint by his chivalrous words that died a long time ago.

Wait, why was he getting close to me? Then, he gently pressed his lips to mine. I've read a lot of romance books, I'm enlightened about what kissing should feel like, and it's totally different than the real thing. My body was way more sensitive, I felt blind, and the pressure on my lips were my only eyes. He slowly pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"The kiss of death, is the taste of the forbidden fruit…." He purred at my gasp. I felt lightheaded, then I leaned against his body, and darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. You guys made my day, so thank you so much. To the people who reviewed, you guys are so miraculous awesome, it really motivated to do another chapter. I personally thank:** **SandraOfGreenGables** **, Eyr331,** **Tiger Priestess** **, Guest, Guest.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own miraculous Ladybug**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter**

 **1**

 **XXX**

I woke up to a beaming sunlight that blinded my eyes. I sat up slowly and found myself in my pink bedroom. I frowned because I didn't know how I wounded up in my bedroom. I had no recollection of what I did last night. Was I sick? No, I remembered going to school, and taking that awful Physics pop quiz . So what did I do afterwards? My eyes wandered to some bags near my bed, which earned myself a huge duh moment. That's right, I went shopping with my birthday money, and then came home very tired from all of that shopping. I nodded my head for a mental confirmation as I got myself out of bed. I felt like I was missing something, but I wasn't sure what. It couldn't be anything spontaneous because I'm plain old Marinette. The only thing out of the ordinary that happened to me was Alya's strange departure.

I sighed sadly. I still missed her very much, it just wasn't the same without Alya Cesaire. I walked out of my room, my nostrils being consumed by the smell of pancakes, earning my stomach to growl hungrily. I ran down the stairs and met my parents exuberant faces.

"What is going on…?" I asked while I saw the table prepared with chocolate chip pancakes.

Usually, we would have chocolate chip pancakes on special occasions, which was held in my honor. So what made this particular Saturday so miraculously special? I couldn't think of anything that I did.

"Congratulations, Mari, we are so very proud of you!" My mother gushed as she handed me a letter.

"Open it, sweetie!" My father boomed encouragingly.

I teared it open and read out loud:

 **Dear, Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

" **Your friend, Alya Cesaire, has recommended you to attend Agreste Academy of Arts. She expressed your talents, also your good GPA, and etc. We would love for you to attend our academy because we want you to pursue your talent with fashion. Your tuition is free, but you have to pass our final exam, and bring a 150 Euros fee. If you fail the exam, which we doubt, you would be dropped out of the academy. You would live at the school, you would only see your parents during the holidays, but you may call or email them anytime you wish. We would love to have you, so please contact us soon as soon as you can.**

 **Signed by the Student Union of the Academy"**

"Is this legit?" I asked loss for words.

"It sure is, Alya phoned us earlier and explained everything to us," My mom reassured me before I screamed giddily.

"You talked to Alya? How is she doing? Do you know her new number?" I questioned insistently.

"Woah, there, sweetie. We weren't really available to ask her personal questions. However, Alya did apologize for her abrupt departure, it was an opportunity she couldn't turn down, and she didn't have time to tell you." My father explained calmly.

"I see…" I replied as I took in his words.

"It's up to you, Marinette, but I think this might be good for you. We know school has not been going well for you," My mom piqued sympathetically while I avoided her eyes.

"I really do want to go, mom and dad. It has Alya there, it would help pursue my love for fashion, and I want a spontaneous change. But, I'm really going to miss you guys…" I said teary-eyed as my parents wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"You can contact us, anytime, Marinette, and Thanksgiving break is not far away. We believe in you, you can do this…" They both encouraged me in unison.

"Okay, I'll go…" I said with finality having no idea what I was in for.

 **777**

"The bus driver left me in the middle of the damn woods!" I yelled in aggravation. I could now understand about why it was mandatory to live on academy grounds because it was quite secluded.

I pulled out my phone, so I could call the academy for directions, but I got no service. I cursed as I started to walk through the woods wearily.

"I feel like Hansel and Gretel lost in the woods," I mumbled to myself.

About a few good minutes, I came across a castle, but not just any castle. The golden Palace of Versailles stood before me, with a fountain at front, and a cut-grass maze. I tilted my head in confusion as I pondered. There was just no way that this was the academy. I'm began to think this that this was one big joke. I was about to turn away and head back to the bus station, but something stopped me. I screamed when two hooded figures grasped my arms and dragged me to castle. I tried to fight them off, though, their strength on me was too strong.

They brought me to this huge throne room, which intimidated me by its luxuriousness. I saw a teenage boy who sat on a golden chair, and the way he carried himself was utterly confident. When he saw me, he slowly sat up from his chair, and descended down the steps with class. If it was me, I would fall flat face on those steps, since I'm such a clumsy ox.

I stood my ground, even though I was uncomfortable on how he circled around me. He quickly grabbed my hand, then he kissed it tenderly, which gave me a strange Deja vu moment. Why did his actions feel so familiar?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it's good to see you again," He greeted with a hint of mirth in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked cautiously.

"You do, but it was such a brief encounter last night. How should I say, you sort of fainted…" My mind began to get fuzzy when he gently touched my head.

My eyes widened when I recollected of what really happened. Before I could stop myself, I slapped him hard across the cheek, earning our two witnesses to gape at us.

"You jerk, how dare you steal my first kiss!" I then faltered when this handsome boy wasn't the demon who stole my first kiss. However, they both seemed so oddly similar, just without the demon characteristics.

"I was your first kiss, princess, I'm truly honored," He all but purred before he morphed himself to the demon he really was.

I totally called it!

"Where am I?" I asked shakily when I saw the two human witnesses morph into demons as well.

"Welcome to Miraculous Academy, for wizards and their demon familiars. What you did last night, was an initiation to call upon a demon, which you did successfully. On a wizard's seventeenth birthday, they must try to call upon a demon familiar, but it is quite rare. We demons don't like to be served as a familiar, unless the wizard has potential. What's almost impossible is a human to call upon a demon, but you did it with flying colors…" He explained while he calculated me through his red eyes.

"Look, I think you got the wrong girl. I'm supposed to be going to Agreste Academy, not Miraculous Academy. And, I think this old man named Master Fu summoned you, and I was just there at the wrong time and wrong place." I argued weakly, but by his cocky smirk, he wasn't buying it.

"The whole thing was just a ploy for you to come here, and it was quite easier than I thought. You have just landed yourself in your own Hogwarts, the girl who lived!" He said jokingly when made a reference to Harry Potter.

"So Alya was never a part of this," I piqued disappointingly.

He frowned at my tone of voice and said. "She did, but it's not my place to tell,"he glanced at the demons directly,"Nino and Nathaniel, could you please bring Marinette to her room?" He requested, but it was more of a demand.

I rolled my eyes when they dragged me again. I glanced at that conniving demon who gave me a parting salute. "By the way, my name is Adrien, but you have the privilege to call me Chat Noir." I could have imagined it, but the two demons stiffened when Adrien said to call him him Chat.

"If I was aloud to or not, I would still call you Chat!" I spat defiantly before I could see Chat's amused face.

 **777**

When I walked into my new room, I felt like a mere peasant. I took in the living room briefly: it had a fireplace in the corner, with cream colored rugs, and two grey velvet sofas. They led me to another French door, which revealed a beautiful bedroom. I didn't gasp at the luxuriousness, no, I gasped at Alya who sat on the pink canopy bed.

"Hey girl…." Alya said hesitantly with an awkward wave.

I quickly ran over to her, my luggage forgotten, and put her in a tight hugged. We embraced for awhile before we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Nino, me and Mari, are going to catch up. I'll see you later," Alya addressed to the dark-skinned demon with horns.

"Are you sure?" Nino asked while the red haired demon scurried off.

"I'm positive, I'll meet you later at the training room, okay," Alya replied easily while he gave me a shy smile.

Oh-kay.

Once he was gone, I began to interrogate Alya with questions: "Did you really ask me to come here, what the hell is a familiar, and why did you leave without a goodbye?!"

Alya took a deep a breath and began to answer my questions. "Forget what you ever knew, Marinette. Magic and the supernatural exists. The supernatural lives in alternate realm, we live through the mirrors, we're in the alternate reality of Paris…" I shook my head at this.

"Impossible, a bus driver made a stop here, so how could it be?" I intervened in denial.

"You went through your own look-glass, Mari, through the woods. The bus driver dropped you off at the enchanting forest," Alya explained rationally, even if it sounded so crazy.

"I'm a wizard, Marinette. My parents decided to live in the human world, it was safer for us. Usually, on a wizard's seventeenth birthday, they try to see if a young wizard could summon a demon familiar. It's rare, but I was available to do it, and here I am…" Alya used her hands express the room.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning, Alya? I mean, I really thought I was going to a fashion school, and you know I hate being lied to. You literally brought me to a lion's den!" I screamed with so much betrayal.

"I didn't have a choice, Marinette. The Student Union, the head of the school, would have my head if I didn't ploy for you to come here. Also, you're special Mari, you're a lot safer here. If the Akumas knew about you, they would come after you, you basically summoned the prince of demons as your bloody familiar!" Alya put a hand over her mouth to stop her blabbering.

"What are Akumas," I piqued as I tried to calm myself down.

"They're basically wizards or demons who are against us living in harmony with humans. They want to be superior over all. Also, some of the bad wizards treat the demons like Gods, they want a new generation of the world. This school was built to go after the Akumas, a wizard and demon would work together, and fight the Akumas!" Alya answered strongly.

"So if I stay here, my parents will be safe?" I asked desperately.

"They will, I promise. I am so sorry that I deceived you, Marinette. Please forgive me, don't hate me," Alya had her her head down and her long curly hair hid her distressed face from me.

I sighed as I bent down to her level. "I don't hate you, Alya, I could never truly hate you," I reassured her as I gave her another hug.

"This is very touching, I almost wish I had a box of tissues," I froze at the familiar voice.

We both glanced up and saw Chat who directly gave me a mischievous grin. "Oh, Prince Adrien, how nice to see you. Please take good care of my girl here, I don't care if you're a prince or not, I will personally kick your ass if you make Marinette cry." Alya said politely with a hint of a threat.

"I promise, Alya, you have my word," He may seem all nice and charming, but I felt there was something hidden behind his facade. Alya, on the other hand, seemed to be already enchanted by his charms.

How odd…

"Well, I better get going, and I hope you can get along in the same room…" Alya drawled as she started to head out.

"Wait a minute, Alya, what do you mean get along in the same room?" Alya lingered at the front door and gave me a coy smile.

"Well, in order for a wizard and their familiar to connect, they must share the same room, but don't do anything above the rating PG. See you in class, Mari…" Alya sang out loud before she left.

Chat put his arms around me and whispered. "I'm very good at sharing, and if you need anyone to cuddle with late at night. You can always cuddle with me…" Chat all but purred before I pulled his ear hard.

I'm beginning to wonder how much spontaneous my life could get?

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Love to hear what you think:}**


End file.
